


Hold on

by RomiRitz



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: Ofrecerme una toalla, una rica cena y una ducha caliente es todo lo que He Tian hizo cuando me invitó -o más bien ordenó- a su departamento y pasar la noche con él.No necesitaba un consuelo.No necesitaba que me dijera "está bien" o "todo estará bien"-No es tu culpa ni nunca lo será.Yo solo necesitaba que él me hiciera de nuevo creer.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> | What if (spoiler) del capítulo 315 de 19 Days |  
> | TianShan |

Cuando llegamos a su departamento, no supe qué decir.

Ofrecerme una toalla, una rica cena y una ducha caliente es todo lo que He Tian hizo cuando me invitó –o más bien ordenó- a pasar la noche con él.

—Descuide, Tía, cuidaré bien de Guan Shan.

Mamá no se mostró sorprendida cuando le marqué. 

Supongo que se debía a que ella también supondría que algo había pasado como para solo marcarle diciendo que me quedaría en casa de este idiota por un asunto meramente escolar. No íbamos en el mismo curso pero aun así se había tragado el cuento de que He Tian era un imbécil en Botánica y yo debía ser todo un catedrático debido a mi experiencia con las plantas en uno de mis antiguos empleos donde atendía una florería.

—Flores y Mo. ¿Quién lo diría?

Aun no entiendo, tampoco, por qué estoy contándole esto.

Creí que me bastaría con responder a su pregunta sobre She Li con el único propósito de que me dejara de fastidiar.

Pude haber inventado cualquier cosa. Pude haber dicho cualquier historia.

Sin embargo, le había contado la verdad.

Y había llorado frente a él como si fuera una nena.

Y ahora también estaba ahí, en su casa, sentados frente a toda la ruidosa ciudad a través de los cristales que tiene por pared. ¿Por qué acepté en venir? Quise atribuirlo a la fragilidad del momento y a que no deseaba preocupar a _Ma_ con todo esto. Que con solo verme entrar a casa descubriera mi nariz enrojecida y mis ojos hinchados y tuviera que inventarle una mentira.

Y yo odiaba mentir.

 _Pa_ siempre me aconsejó que nunca lo hiciera porque el día que así fuera mi vida comenzaría a ser también una mentira.

Suelto una risita cargada de ironía.

¿Adivina qué, _Pa_? Soy un asqueroso mentiroso. 

Y sí, mi vida de vez en cuando parece pender de un hilo aunque quizá solo estoy siendo exagerado. Como sea, lo que no es mentira es que solo acepté la propuesta de He Tian porque no tenía a quien más recurrir pero comenzaba a creer que no había sido mi idea más brillante pues éste sopenco no da cabida a pensar que solo está mirándome en silencio, de ese modo, solo porque no sabe qué decir.

No es que no sepa.

Es que sigue esperando que le cuente más.

—Deja de mirarme así, me perturbas.

—Al menos causo algo en ti, y eso me gusta.

¿Cómo no lo causaría? Es decir, es un metiche. 

Siempre está persiguiéndome y siempre busca molestarme. Aun así, cuando desvió los ojos aprovechando que se ha ido a la cocina por algo, me parece que él es quien está chiflado. Cuando vuelve, con un tazón lleno de una especie de sopa burbujeante y espesa, le miro con asco pero él sigue enviándome señales a través de sus oscuros ojos para que continúe contándole sobre pequeños pasajes sobre mi vida mientras él presta atención como si fuera una fascinante clase sobre agujeros negros y galaxias lejanas.

—Sabe horrendo —digo una vez que le doy una probada a la sopa de procedencia extraña. Está demasiado salada y demasiado espesa como para ser digerida sin antes diluirla con un poco de agua—. ¿Tú hiciste ésta cosa?

—Y estoy muy orgulloso —dice con esa expresión divosa que siempre me hincha las pelotas. 

Sin embargo hoy tengo menos ganas de insultarlo como de costumbre. Me pregunto por qué.

Así como también me pregunto por qué no me he ido de su casa.

Por qué sigo ahí.

Y por qué siento la necesidad de escucharle decir cualquier estupidez con tal de que no se desvanezca el sonido de su estresante voz en el silencio luego de que yo hablo. Como si esperara que siguiera hablando para yo no caer en la desesperación de sentirme solitario.

El ruido de la ciudad casi ni se oye debido a que hace solo unos segundos ha cerrado las ventanas y eso me estresa más además de que como He Tian tiene tan pocos muebles en su casa que es casi una vorágine silenciosa lo que te traga luego de que nadie habla. Otra cosa por la que lo considero un rarito.

Pero a él no parece incomodarle. Al contrario, sigue mirándome. Y es estresante. ¿Por qué no pregunta de una puta vez? ¿Por qué solo se queda como bobo clavando sus azabache sobre mí? ¿Qué más quiere que le diga?

—Eres un asco para la gastronomía —digo con la sinceridad que me sale de las bolas.

—Lo sé. Por eso prefiero tu comida.

De frío paso a sentir calor. 

Lo cual es raro porque luego de ducharme y de cambiarme por una muda de ropa seca, también siendo un cosquilleo en el nacimiento del pecho. Y ahora que ha dicho tal cosa siento como si las manos se me calentaran y las orejas me picaran. ¿Le ha echado algo a la sopa o por qué me siento intranquilo de pronto?

He Tian es de las personas que dicen las cosas por impulso pero nunca lo he visto retractarse de algo que me ha dicho solo porque a mí me cause molestia o me sienta avergonzado. Esa es su forma irritante de ser y aún así, durante todo este tiempo, no he obtenido éxito al apartarlo.

O quizá es que nunca lo he intentado verdaderamente.

Las oportunidades han estado ahí y tampoco es que me considere débil a la hora de armarle bronca a alguien para que se aleje de mí. Eso significa, entonces, ¿Qué es cosa mía el permitirle hacerme sentir así? Le he permitido tantas cosas que ahora que lo pienso todo indica a que he sido yo quien no ha querido desprenderse de él a pesar de que oportunidades he tenido.

—¿Qué haces?

—No comeré esta porquería. Prepararé algo rápido—y cuando me pongo de pie hay una razón más, además de que la sopa está realmente asquerosa, para bajar el rostro y mantenerlo oculto hasta que llego a la cocina dejándolo a él atrás.

Bendita sea la sala a oscuras y bendito él por ser tan rarito para no darse cuenta de cómo tengo las mejillas.

Las siento calientes.

Siento que algo está mal conmigo.

Siento el estómago revuelto.

Esta sopa definitivamente tenía algo porque ni de coña yo tendría que sentirme avergonzado ni pensar en cosas tan absurdas como que He Tian a veces me intimida no porque me cause miedo o piense que me va a hacer algo, sino porque soy yo quien permito pensar en él de esta forma para luego llegar a la conclusión tonta de que quizá no todo es tan malo estando a su lado.

Ahora que estoy en la cocina me tomo mi tiempo para colocar el tazón de sopa en el lavabo y luego apoyar unos segundos mis manos sobre la meseta.

Me siento avergonzado.

Me siento ridículo.

—No es necesario, pequeño Mo. Puedo encargar algo a domicilio —cuando oigo su voz más cerca es evidente que me ha seguido hasta acá. Como puedo me remando las mangas de la polera prestada y abro el grifo para sumar un sonido más a todo ese silencio y no tener que escuchar su voz ni mis pensamientos—. Déjalo.

—No si haces un gasto masivo por cosas innecesarias —arrastro las palabras refiriéndome a las últimas veces en las que he sacado de su casa, cuando me ha pagado por hacerle la limpieza, dos bolsas enteras de envoltorios de comida rápida y tazones de ramen instantáneos. Su definición de _"encargar algo a domicilio"_ es una monstruosidad que no iba a permitir—. Pásame el maldito delantal —pido extendiendo el brazo pues él está más cerca de la alacena donde lo mantiene guardado.

—Esto es inusual. Hoy estás muy proactivo y menos gruñoncito —lo oigo y solo quiero que se calle. 

Con rapidez me amarro los tirantes por detrás de la espalda y en menos de dos segundos ya estoy empujándolo para que deje de estorbarme y me dé espacio para abrir el frigorífico. Dando una mirada rápida me percato que ni siquiera tiene los ingredientes básicos para una comida balanceada. 

Dios, es un primitivo.

—Lo haré a mi modo —espeto creyendo que la conversación finaliza, comenzando a hacerlo mío.

—¿Eso es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo? —el movimiento del cuchillo picando las verduras se detiene en mi mano, mirándolo de reojo—. Hacer todas las cosas a tu modo. Intuyo que eso implica no pedir ayuda y hacer las cosas solo.

—¿Y a ti qué? No es de tu incumbencia —impulsivamente la acción de continuar picando las verduras se vuelve una guerra en la que ni siquiera me siento capaz de coordinar y hacerlo adecuadamente.

—¿Pero a costa de qué? De preocupar a tu madre. De dar una mala imagen a todos. No es que lo que diga la gente importe mucho, Mo Guan Shan, pero deberías de comenzar a hacerte a la idea de que...

—¡¿De que qué?! —furioso, giro un poco el cuerpo para enfrentarlo. ¿Cómo lo hace? El hincharme las pelotas tan rápido que me dan ganas de cerrarle la boca a puñetazos—. ¡¿De que tú me vas a ayudar de ahora en adelante cada que tenga una crisis existencial?! —Silencio.

 _Jáh_.

Por supuesto.

No tiene nada para decir.

No tiene porque no hay forma de que alguien como él, quien lo ha tenido todo fácil, pueda decir que va ayudar a alguien solo porque le parece buena idea ser justo.

Es como verme a vi hace años.

Con la imagen de ese hombre hurgando en la basura y yo ofreciéndole dinero porque, más que querer genuinamente ayudarlo, se trataba de mi deseo por hacer algo correcto en mi maldita vida. Algo correcto que pudiera eximirme de cualquier morbosidad o tentación a obtener las cosas fáciles de manera vil. Porque era un ser avaricioso, porque no quería acabar como _Pa_ a pesar de que todas las noches seguía fingiendo al pensar que él continuaría siendo mi super héroe.

Él hizo algo mal y por ello acabó así.

Y así como él fue avaricioso y tentado a serlo, constantemente yo también sentía que lo sería en cuestión de pocos años. Que terminaría como él.

Por eso sé lo que debe pensar realmente He Tian a cerca de mí. Su familia da claro indicios, al igual que la de Jian Yi, de no ser gente paciente y de conseguir las cosas a la mala. ¿Qué le podría importar el brindarme un poco de su ayuda si de esa forma podía sentirse bien consigo mismo?

Lo sé.

Conozco la sensación.

Un momentáneo placebo para creer que somos buenas personas.

— Mo Guan Shan —lo oigo y siento que el peso de lo que va a decir será una avalancha. Una de la que no sé si salga vivo.

—¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! —vocifero y no sé qué se rompe primero. Si mi estabilidad emocional o mi muro de seguridad. Ese que tantos años me ha costado levantar desde los cimientos hasta la última hilera de piedras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo? ¿Qué gana él de todo esto?

No sé...

No sé qué me ha dado el valor de gritarle conociendo lo temperamental que es.

Lo agresivo que en ocasiones es.

¿Qué espera? ¿Por qué se queda quieto mirándome como si al avanzar a través del silencio esperara a que yo termine por hartarme, le aviente todo y me vaya de ahí? Porque podría. Es más, debería. Debería solo irme e inventarle una excusa a _Ma_ cuando me vea llegar a casa todo agitado y con los ojos vidriosos. Debería terminar todo ahí no sin antes decirme que deje de fastidiarme.

Pero yo tampoco hago nada porque es como si esperara que él hiciera el movimiento primero.

—Mo...

—N-no me toques...

¿Qué es toda esta porquería?

¿Qué es en lo que He Tian me ha convertido desde que estoy con él?

¿Quién es esta persona que llora frente a un idiota como lo es él esperando, muy en el fondo, que lo consuele y que le diga que todo va a estar bien?

No.

No es eso lo que necesito. No necesito un consuelo.

No necesito que alguien me diga "está bien" o "todo estará bien"

Y él lo sabe.

Lo sabe así como también sabe qué palabras repetirme mientras sollozo, de nuevo, y me aferro y escondo el rostro en la tela de su camisa en tanto él se acerca a sujetarme el rostro con sus manos frías porque yo se lo permito tal como hace unas horas. 

Él fue claro en ese momento y justo ahora también lo es al repetirme las mismas palabras.

—No es tu culpa.

Sentir sus fríos labios en mi cabeza es algo que mi antiguo yo encontraría repulsivo. Tanto como para empujarlo y molerlo a golpes. Pero hoy ya no es así. Hay algo más debajo de su presuntuosa personalidad que no me deja ser el mismo bastardo que era antes.

Así como también hay algo más debajo de la mía pues de otro modo no lo dejaría tener tal cercanía conmigo. No lo dejaría sujetar mi rostro y no lo dejaría unir mi frente a la suya sin que yo me escandalice.

Y estoy seguro que no me derrumbaría delante de nadie más como lo hago con él.

¿En qué momento pasó?

¿En qué momento dejé de sentir su compañía como una molestia y pasé a sentirla una necesidad?

—No es tu culpa ni nunca lo será, Mo Guan Shan. Nunca.

Quizá solo esperaba que alguien me dijera esto.

Quizá solo esperaba que fuera él quien me dijera esto.

Quizá eso me mantenía aferrado a él y mantenía mis pies sobre la tierra mientras pensaba en una analogía a lo que sería sentirse abandonado en el espacio si el arnés se suelta. Él era el arnés, la gravedad, todo lo que me pudiera mantener en órbita para no desprenderme y desaparecer.

—No es tu...

—Sí, sí, solo cállate ya —digo con la voz congestionada, oyéndolo soltar una risita pero poco me importa si se está burlando de mí. 

Poco me importa ahora, en realidad.

Solo oírlo repetir lo mismo a pesar de que le he dicho que pare. 

Repítemelo. Repítemelo. Pienso a medida que me aprieta más y yo me hundo en sus brazos más.

Repítemelo hasta el cansancio. Hasta que yo sea capaz de creérmelas y así también deje de sentirme culpable por todo.

Culpable por juzgar a _Pa._

Por pretender ser una equivocación en este mundo.

Por juzgarte a ti, imbécil ricachón, pensando que eres solo otro hijo de puta más como She Li.

Solo necesito esto.

Que alguien me diga que no había sido culpa mía.

Que no es mi culpa que _Ma_ tenga que doblar turno y tenga dos empleos para poder matricularme, darme de comer y pagar todas las deudas.

Que no es mi culpa que _Pa_ esté en la cárcel pues de no haber hecho una rabieta esa noche, habríamos cenado en casa, no en ese lugar. Y nada se habría jodida en cuestión de segundos.

Que no es mi culpa que ese hombre haya muerto solo por intentar ser bueno con él.

Que no es mi culpa que She Li haya aparecido.

—Lo de hace rato —no respondo, solo sorbo con fuerza por la nariz, sintiendo como me aprieta—. En realidad iba a decir que no voy a dejar que te sientas solo nunca más, pequeño Mo.

Y que tampoco es mi culpa el llorar frente a un idiota como tú, He tian.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer TianShan~ aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh.
> 
> No sé cómo me haya quedado jajaja No soy de escribir cosas para Manhwas/Manhuas/etc pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. El capítulo 315 creo que nos dejó con tantos sentimientos que simplemente abrí el word y dejé que LittleMo se apoderara de mí.
> 
> Espero me haya quedado medianamente decente.
> 
> Amo a estos dos con el alma. Incluso más que a la pareja principal. Mo se merece todo el amor del mundo (?) En fin, ya demasiada azúcar. Espero lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de ser algo cortita. Quizá luego me anime a escribir sobre otro manhwa xD Tengo demasiado ideas y todos están llenos de drama así que...
> 
> ¡En fin, besos!
> 
> Romi-out (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ


End file.
